Hades & Demeter
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Hades and Demeter hated each other long before Persephone, but why?
1. Kronos' Stomach

**Chapter 1: Kronos' Stomach**

**Hades' POV**

_We had been in Kronos' stomach for a long time. Longer than I ever thought we would be there. I'm actually surprised he hasn't digested us by now. Hestia wasplaying with Chiron so he wouldn't be scared. Hera was being held by Poseidon for warmth. It was cold in Kronos' stomach. Demeter leaned next to me as she started falling asleep._

_"Just go to sleep. I'll protect you." I promised._

_"Okay." Demeter yawned._

_Kronos' stomach suddenly started shaking violently and made strange noises. Everyone screamed in fear. Demeter's eyes were wide open in fear._

_"What's happening?!" She shrieked._

_"I think Kronos is regurgitating us. Throwing us up. We'll be okay." I replied._

_Demeter suddenly kissed me. Then we were launched out of the stomach, up the throat, and through the mouth until..._

And then I woke up. I was bolt upright and breathing heavily. I hadn't had that dream in a while.

"Are you alright?" Persephone yawned.

"I just had one of the dreams again." I sighed.

"About Hazel's mother?" She asked.

"No." I stopped having those dreams a while ago.

"Maria Di Angelo?" She qestioned.

"No, but thank you for reminding me. I meant the ones about Demeter." I rolled my eyes.

"Does it still haunt you?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Why is there never cereal here?!" Demeter shouted from somewhere.

Probably the kitchen. "I don't understand what I ever saw in her." I gritted my teeth.

"She is beautiful, even now. And from what you've said, she was less annoying before she discovered cereal." Persephone smirked.

She got out of bed and changed into her daywear. "Besides, she's your mother in law now, and most men tend to get annoyed with them."

"She was annoying even before cereal. It's just worse now." I sighed.

"Why can't you just get some damned cereal?!" Demeter burst in my room.

"Because I don't like it. Or you." I said.

"Honestly, put a damned shirt on." Demeter suddenly noticed I wasn't wearing one.

"If I get up for a shirt, you'll see my naked lower half." I smirked.

"He has a point." Persephone interjected.

"Do you sleep naked?" Demeter interrogated.

"Only after spending quality time with my wife." I teased.

Persephone snorted and rolled her eyes. Demeter turned red and left.

"And you like cereal, so why did you say that?" Persephone giggled.

"To annoy her." I shrugged.

We went to breakfast and saw Nico, Demeter, and Thanatos at the table.

"Did you get some rare time off?" I questioned.

"With all the modern medicine lengthening people's lives, no one died this morning." Thanatos shrugged.

Thanatos was eating vegetables. With all the death, he doesn't like meat. Nico was eating sausage though. Demeter was eating toast. I went to the cupboard and unlocked a secret compartment that contained cereal and poured a bowl.

"Why the Hell did you hide the cereal?!" Demeter exclaimed.

"To annoy you." I grinned.

Persephone giggled as she ate a pomegranate.

"Pomegranates were what got you stuck here in the first place." Demeter muttered.

"Hades didn't kidnap me! You and Zeus just made it seem that way so you wouldn't have to admit I cared about him." Persephone rolled her eyes.

This argument was getting old.

"I'm going to visit the dead." Nico said.

"You know, you can stop sneaking Zoë into your room. We already know and don't care." I teased.

Nico turned red as he left. As Demeter ate long enough for her talking to stop, I remembered what I used to love about her. She was always beautiful, used to be shy, and treated me like a hero. Ever since the incident, she was obnoxious and rude. And I'm not talking about the Persephone incident.

"Someone just died." Thanatos announced before disappearing.

Demeter left, and Persephone and I were the only ones left. Where did it go wrong with Demeter?


	2. Percy Jackson

**Chapter 2: Percy Jackson**

**Hades' POV**

As I sat on my throne pondering what went wrong with Demeter, I heard shouts in the hallway.

"Why are you two here? I thought Hades didn't like you." Demeter's voice could be heard.

"We have to see him!" Thalia shouted.

"Since when does he hate us?" Percy sounded confused.

I went into the hallway. "Why are you two here?"

"We have to talk to you about a problem with Zeus, and you're the only one besides Poseidon who will agree." Thalia was vague.

Demeter arched her eyebrow. "What problem?"

"Zeus wants to kill Annabeth because he thinks she's part of some prophecy. He thinks she's going to kill him." Percy looked worried.

Demeter had a look of pity on her face as she stared at him.

"I'm the ONLY one who agrees besides Poseidon?" I questioned.

"Athena agrees, and so do Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, and Hephaestus. But the other Gods aren't so sure." Percy's voice sounded an octave higher than usual.

"What made him think Annabeth would kill him?" Demeter asked.

"Apollo spouted off something about a child of Athena overthrowing Zeus, and he specified that the child of Athena was the reason for Athena and Poseidon's truce. Athena and Poseidon have stopped bickering since Annabeth and Percy started dating." Thalia explained.

"That can't be right. Annabeth made her peace with the Gods and doesn't blame us for Luke's death, so she has no reason to overthrow Zeus." Demeter said. "I get the feeling that this has to do with Phineas. He could have sent Apollo a vision to make him think that Annabeth would overthrow Zeus."

That actually sounded like an intelligent answer.

"Phineas does hate me. But he's dead. But that's never stopped anyone, so he could be trying to get revenge." Percy thought about it.

"It's worth checking into. Phineas is still going through his punishment in the fields of punishment. We'll have to check." I said.

So we all walked to the fields of punishment. Melinoe was there talking to Phineas.

"Go away you damned harpies! Anyway, take this vision to Apollo during your next visit to the world." Phineas handed Melinoe a strange vial.

"Don't you dare!" Demeter exclaimed.

"Let's just tell Zeus now. The sooner, the better." I suggested.

A harpy snatched the vial and broke it on the ground.

"No! You damned harpies!" Phineas looked angry.

I grabbed Percy and Thalia and teleported to Olympus.

"Annabeth Chase..." Zeus started.

"STOP!" Percy demanded.

The Olympians turned to look at him.

"Percy!" Annabeth looked relieved.

He ran and hugged her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus boomed.

"Apollo received false information. I witnessed Phineas giving a vial that contained a vision to Melinoe just a moment ago." I said.

I showed everyone my memory for good measure.

"She didn't do it." Demeter confirmed.

"Annabeth Chase, you're free to go." Zeus declared.

Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Annabeth, abd Percy gave the biggest sighs of relief.

"Thank Gods." Thalia muttered.

"Zeus, as compensation for the emotional trauma you caused me, I'd like to say something to any Olympian without fear of punishment or retribution." Annabeth requested.

"Okay then, make it quick." Zeus looked confused.

Annabeth turned to Hera and said, "Screw. You. Lady."

Percy nearly died of laughter. Annabeth dragged him out of the throne room with a self satisfied smirk.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" Hera exclaimed.

"A promise is a promise." Zeus shrugged.

"And to be fair, you did send flesh eating cows to chase her." I interjected.

"And drop a statue on her best friend's legs." Demeter added.

"And kidnap her boyfriend, wipe his memories, and use him as a pawn in your plan." I finished.

Demeter smiled at me for the first time in the last few thousand years.

"Shut up!" Hera stormed out of the throne room.

Everyone smirked or giggled.

"Do you still hate me? Because we worked pretty well together." I pointed out.

"I still hate you. Very much." Demeter rolled her eyes and left the throne room.

I'll never understand women. Especially her. It's just too much work.


	3. The Incident

**Chapter 3: The Incident**

**Hades' POV**

_I had just borrowed flowers from Aphrodite, and I was about to give them to Demeter. She was very fond of plants. Aphrodite had even suggested the roses herself. I called out for her as I looked for her. I was excited. Then my heart sunk. Demeter was in her garden, but Zeus was with her. Kissing her._

I woke with a gasp. I would've cried, but anyone who saw me would've considered it majorly out of character. I hated that dream more than any other I'd ever had. I wished it would go away, but it still haunts me. Persephone was lying next to me, a concerned look on her face.

"Which dream was it now?" She sighed.

"The incident." I answered.

"You'll never get over it, will you?" She asked.

"He could have any damn woman he wanted, even Hera, and he couldn't _at least _leave Demeter alone." I clenched my teeth.

"I'm surprised you don't hate me, given the fact that I'm the product of their relationship." She said.

"I don't blame you for your parents causing me pain. It's not your fault, you were born into it." I stated.

"Give me the key to the damned cereal cabinet!" Demeter shrieked.

"I've been ordered not to." Thanatos groaned. "Would you be happy if one of your servants gave Hades the one thing he wanted most from you?"

"He already got the thing he wanted most from me! My daughter!" Demeter was angry now.

"You know, she never talks about why she started seeing Zeus instead of you. She won't even admit that she ever had a relationship with you." Persephone pondered.

"To be fair, I only admitted it to you because I knew you had a right to know." I shrugged as I stood up.

"It just makes me wonder why, and if she has a counter argument to your side of the story." Persephone wondered.

"I can't think of any reason for her leaving me unless she never loved me in the first place." I sighed. "I used to do all kinds of things for her."

"It seems strange to talk to my husband about his past relationship with my mother." Persephone snorted.

"And yet your perfectly fine with the fact that your parents and I are siblings?" I scoffed.

"I usually try not to think too hard, but it's difficult not to think with this subject." She smirked.

"Fair enough. Let's get out there before your mother kills death." I joked.

When we got out there, Demeter might as well have been killing Thanatos. She was throwing multiple sharp objects at him. I walked to the cabinet and pulled out the cereal.

"Here." I handed it to her. "Now stop trying to kill death."

Then I walked outside to check on the dead.

**Demeter's POV**

"Why did he just hand me the cereal he's been hiding from me all these years?" I asked.

"Maybe he finally got sick of listening to you rant about cereal." Persephone sat at the table.

"Someone just died." Thanatos disappeared.

"But he lives to annoy me." I said.

"Apparently, he lived to love you until he saw you in your garden with Zeus. That's when he started living to annoy you." Persephone said dryly.

"He's full of crap. He's the one who cheated on me with Mintha." I burned with rage.

"He said he never had a relationship with Mintha until his affair with her. And that affair was while he was married to me. But it's nice to know you can finally admit you had a relationship with him." Persephone smirked.

I turned red with embarrassment. "How do you know he wasn't lying to you about Mintha? He's a very expert liar."

"Because I had him stand before Apollo when he admitted it, and Apollo's the God of _Truth_. And if that doesn't prove it to you, how about the fact that he's been having dreams about what happened to between you two for the last few thousand years! I'm tired of competing with my _mother_ for my husband's attention, so why don't you figure out what really happened and get your story straight!" Persephone stormed off.

He was proven to be right in the presence of Apollo? And he dreams of _me_? But it doesn't make sense. I saw him with Mintha that day, kissing her. I had run into Zeus as I was crying my eyes out, and he'd comforted me before kissing me. How is Hades decieving Apollo? I decided to investigate. I walked in the general direction I saw Hades walk in, and I stopped to ask a few ghosts if they knew where he went.

"The king is that way." A ghost had pointed.

"The Lord of the Dead went there." A fury said before flying off.

One of the ghost skeletons just pointed without a word. I finally found Hades sitting under a pomegranate tree in Elysium. He wasn't alone.

"So how is it that Thalia can date again? Especially if she's still a Huntress?" A girl who looked vaguely like Nico asked.

"She apparently found some kind of loopull in Artemis' rules. And I let her bring her boyfriend back from the dead. Luke has changed." Hades explained.

"And how's Nico?" The girl smiled sadly.

"Not bad considering what he's been through." Hades answered.

"Too bad I'm not there to ask him directly." The girl sighed.

"I know Bianca, but there's a reason why he can't see you, remember?" Hades sighed as if he'd said this a million times. "Namely, he might try to bring you back from the dead. And I don't want to watch Zeus kill you the way he killed your mother."

Bianca? Nico's sister. That explains it.

"I get it, but it doesn't mean I like it. How's he doing with having a new sister?" Bianca questioned.

"He treats her the same way he did you. And him bringing Hazel back from the dead is another point that proves my theory involving him bringing you back from the dead. The only reason Zeus isn't opposed to her is because she's one of the Seven Heroes of Olympus." Hades said.

"Fair enough. Just keep me updated on Nico's life." Bianca stood to leave.

"I will." Hades promised.

I remembered a time when I would have wanted him to father my children._ He's married to your only Godly child, so snap out of it!_ It hurt to think of that. Things could have been so different.


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**Demeter's POV**

I continued to follow Hades back to his room, where he put his head in his hands on his bed. He then went to his dresser and brought out a small bushel of wheat. It looked... familiar. It reminded me of the day I couldn't find any suitable flowers, so I gave Hades some wheat I grew. He'd said he loved it, and he had it in a vase back when I first gave them to him. But for the last few thousand years, he's been mocking everything about wheat. On the other hand, he said he hated cereal, but he ate some just yesterday. He sighed and put the wheat back into the drawer it came out of.

"You know, it wasn't hard to figure out you were following me. Ghosts spread gossip more quickly than humans or Gods. Not to mention I could distinctly smell cereal somewhere behind me." Hades turned to look at me.

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier?" I asked.

"Because there's no point. I say anything, we argue, which leads to a furious stand off that Persephone has to prevent. I get tired of it, don't you? I'm tired of arguing. I want to put seeing you with Zeus behind me, because it at least resulted in Persephone's existence, and it's hard to be ungrateful for that. Can't we just put the past behind us? I'll even let you eat all my damned cereal." He sighed.

I couldn't believe he was actually backing down from our rivalry. "You make it sound like it was all my fault for what happened with Zeus. I saw you with Mintha the day you saw me with Zeus. I was crying, and he tried to comfort me. You're the one who caused all this."

He looked sincerely confused. "Mintha...?" Sudden realization dawned on his face. "You mean when she kissed me? I didn't do that on purpose, she came out of nowhere and practically attacked me with kisses. I pushed her away and told her no. I was bringing you flowers that Aphrodite let me borrow and I saw you kissing Zeus."

"You're lying, you just want an excuse to get out of this!" I exclaimed.

"You can test me in front of Apollo, or anyone for that matter! I'll even swear it on the heads of all my loved ones and the River Styx. Just believe me." He said.

I ran out of his room and passed by Persephone as she stared at me curiously. I finally made it out of the Underworld and headed back to Olympus.

"Are you okay Demeter?" Aphrodite stared at me quizzically.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"You don't look fine..." She suddenly smiled widely. "So that's what's wrong? Let me ease your doubt."

She dragged me into her temple. We finally stopped in what looked like a library.

"Since when do you read?" I asked.

"I read. It's just always either romantic or dirty reading. And anyway, these aren't normal books, they're constantly writing themselves, because they help me keep track of people's love lives. It's like a record. There are even some for the Gods, but after a certain number of affairs, those ones get boring." Aphrodite explained.

"And I'm here because?" I questioned.

"Because I'm going to use yours and Hades' books to prove that he was telling the truth." She elaborated.

A servant passed by with a gray book that said _Annabeth_ and a blue book that said _Percy_.

"Why are my Percabeth themed books out?" Aphrodite grabbed them.

"Piper was reading them." The servant shrugged.

"Oh, okay. I just don't usually like people to touch these. They're my favorites, and I also made them a promise that I wouldn't tell the world about their relationship exploits." Aphrodite grinned as she put them away herself.

Then she dragged me to a section with a limited number of books. All the books in that section were titled with Olympian names. Zeus' book was the thickest, and Hera's was the smallest.

"Shouldn't Artemis, Athena, and Hestia's books be smaller than Hera's?" I was confused.

"Hestia took an interest in Prometheus, Athena secretly loves Poseidon, and Artemis liked the original Perseus. But you didn't hear that from me." Aphrodite winked.

She pulled out two books. One was titled _Demeter_, and the other was _Hades_.

"I'm going to read an excerpt from each book. And you're going to sit there quietly as I explain." Aphrodite ordered.

"Yes, mother." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your aunt on Kronos' side actually." She clarified. "_Demeter was tricked into falling in love with Zeus when he decieved her. He told the wood nymph Mintha to kiss Hades in order to make Demeter believe Hades didn't love her. He then swopped in as her 'comforting hero'._"

My eyes widened as she read from my book.

"_Hades was ambushed by the wood nymph Mintha with a kiss. Having seen the kiss and jumped to conclusions, Demeter ran off crying and ran into Zeus. Zeus feigned sympathy and won her heart. Hades witnessed Zeus kissing Demeter and became bitter towards both Gods afterward_." Aphrodite read from Hades' book.

"So you're saying the hatred Hades and I have for each other was caused by yet another of Zeus' plans, and we've been arguing all these years for nothing?" I clenched my teeth.

"Pretty much. I can have Ares help you get revenge. He'll beat anyone up without reason." Aphrodite reshelved the books.

I started to cry. All these years I could've been with Hades were wasted by one of Zeus' stupid seduction plots? Aphrodite hugged me and patted my back.

"I know, Zeus is an evil bastard. He did sonething similar to the relationship I had with Hepbaestus. And he's the only reason why Hestia doesn't seek out Prometheus, and why Athena's too scared to admit her feelings for Poseidon, and why Artemis can't bring Perseus from the back of the dead. He constantly ruins people's love lives for his own selfish reasons." Aphrodite sighed.

That sounded contradictive coming out of the mouth of the woman who uses people's love lives for personal entertainment.

"I'm going to kill him. I'll slowly torture him first, but then I'll kill him." Hades was standibg a few feet away.

His Helm of Darkness and an unfamiliar sword appeared. He immediately started running in the direction of the throne room. I followed him as he bursted into the throne room. All the Olympians were there.

"Finally! You two are late for the meeting. Have you seen Aphrodite?" Zeus sighed.

"You ruined my life!" Hades exclaimed as he charged at Zeus.

Zeus barely kept the point of Hades' sword from piercing him. Hades did get a few slashes in on Zeus' arms though.

"What are you doing?!" Poseidon tried to pull Hades off of Zeus, but Hades held on for dear life.

"I loved her!" Hades was punching Zeus, over and over again.

"Who? Maria? I thought we'd been over this!" Zeus unsuccessfulky tried to push Hades off of him.

"Not her, you idiot! Demeter! You told Mintha to ambush me so Demeter would think I was cheating on her, and then you swooped in to take Demeter for yourself!" Hades looked murderous.

The Olympians' eyes widened. They were somewhere between surprised and not so surprised. It's not a surprise that Zeus would do something like that, but it's surprising that he did it to us.

Poseidon stopped trying to pull Hades off of Zeus. "Now I believe you deserve it."

"Help!" Zeus exclaimed as Hades raised his sword.

I grabbed Hades' arms in an attempt to stop him. "He's not worth it. Just stop, because he's not worth it."

Hades flung his sword into Zeus' throne and hit Zeus one last time. Persephone was standing a few feet away.

"I suppose this means a reunion between you two. I can't say I blame you." Persephone turned to walk away.

"No. I cared about her a long time ago, but I don't regret being with you, and I'm not going to get rid of you just because Zeus screwed up." Hades pulled her in for a hug.

"Even I'm not that stupid." Ares stared at Zeus.

"Demeter..." Zeus groaned.

I swiftly kicked him in the stomach. "I hate you." I turned to leave. "I'll be in the Underworld if you need me."


End file.
